La première fois
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: L'agent Barton avait une mission. Et qu'importait, il comptait bien la remplir... "Je m'étais murmuré à moi-même, comme un encouragement à résister à la tentation de lui céder et mon cœur et mon âme : -Oh non, Black Widow, qui que tu sois, qu'importe que tu sois la plus belle, je ne tomberais pas dans ta toile. Avant demain matin, tu seras morte..." Clintasha (Black Widow/Hawkeye)


Tout le monde connait Black Widow.

Cette belle espionne, froide et mystérieuse, aussi fascinante que dangereuse. Ce beau visage de marbre, encadré par ces mèches de feu, aussi indomptables qu'elle. Ces magnifiques yeux verts, brillants, cerclés par des cils ombrageux. Ce corps de déesse, moulé dans une combinaison aussi noire que la nuit.

Bref,tout le monde connaît cette panthère, dangereuse agent du SHIELD, à qui rien ni personne ne résiste, ni les hommes, ni les femmes.

Ou du moins, tout le monde croit la connaître.

Par exemple, prenez Tony Stark. Il la voit comme une femme sublime, un peu traîtresse sur les bords (mais, on ne va pas se mentir, Mr. Stark est un peu rancunier), aussi dangereuse que froide, mais douée d'un certain sens cynique.

Pour Pepper Potts, elle est une extraordinaire secrétaire, parlant couramment le russe, le français et le mandarin, féministe et féminine, efficace et discrète.

Pour Steve Rogers, elle est un femme séduisante, un peu trop indépendante, beaucoup trop entreprenante, mais également une amie. Mais il faut dire que Mr. Rogers est un puceau qui n'a pas fréquenté assidument la gente féminine.

Pour Nick Fury, elle est une arme, dangereuse et insensible, excellente agent sous tous rapports, malgré son dossier quelque peu... alarmant au vu de ses antécédents.

Chacun croit la connaitre, mais chacun n'entrevoit qu'une facette de son extraordinaire personnalité.

Je ne prétends pas en savoir plus que les autres. Mais je prétends être plus proche d'elle que personne ne le sera jamais.

Natasha Romanov est une panthère, ma panthère.

Je me souvient, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'était une minuscule photographie, de mauvaise qualité, un peu floue. Je pouvais néanmoins distinguer nettement les traits harmonieux de son visage, et sa chevelure rousse.

-Ne vous faites pas avoir Barton, m'avait averti Fury. Cette femme est une dangereuse manipulatrice.

J'avais hoché la tête, en gravant dans ma mémoire les traits de ma prochaine cible. Je partais pour la France le lendemain.

Dans l'avion, incognito sous le pseudonyme de Max Wilbur, je regardais par la fenêtre pensif. Vue du ciel, la France est vraiment belle, très boisée, très verte. Vert, comme les yeux de la tueuse pensai-je alors.

Je me disais qu'il était dommage de priver le monde de si beaux yeux, mais rapidement, je me souvient de tout les massacres que ces yeux avait vu, commis et orchestrés sans broncher.

Mes doigts s'étaient refermés sur le revolver caché dans ma poche avec une évidente envie d'en finir avec Black Widow. Cette araignée de malheur devait arrêter de semer le chaos et la destruction et se serait moi qui la stopperait, ici, à Paris.

J'étais descendu de l'avion, plein de détermination, prêt à tuer ma cible. Mon arc était caché dans un étui, dans ma main, prêt lui aussi à décocher la flèche mortelle.

Pour Black Widow, je ne voulais n'en tirer qu'une. Une que Black Widow verrait se rapprocher, sentirait se ficher entre ses deux yeux.

Deux yeux verts qui se fermeraient pour toujours en important mon visage comme dernière vision. Oui, cela me plaisait bien, de savoir que la belle Black Widow emmènerait mon visage dans l'au-delà.

Black Widow. Je ne la connaissais que sous ce nom là.

J'étais arrivé à l'hôtel, sachant qu'elle se rendrait à une réception le soir même, dans l'intention d'évincer le gérant d'une importante entreprise de pétrole, d'un coup de silencieux bien placé, sans doute...

Mais je serais là pour l'en empêcher. Je m'étais assis sur le lit, avais sorti mon arc. Je le caressais, sentant sous mes doigts la chaleur du bois dur et la froideur du métal fin. Je tendis une corde spéciale SHIELD, assez élastique, assez rigide, parfaite.

Je tendais l'arc, pour le plaisir de sentir mes muscles se tendre, se sentir la corde vibrer, d'entendre le claquement significatif de la corde contre mes protections au bras.

Je tournai la tête. En face de moi, il y avait un miroir.

Je m'en approchai. J'avais l'air de n'importe quoi, avec mes cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, mon T-shirt avec une tache de champagne sur le devant (la faute à mon voisin dans l'avion), mes protections enroulées à la va-vite sur mon bras, mon regard fatigué.

Je souriais devant ce reflet peu flatteur. Mais si je voulais être à la hauteur de la réception de ce sort, je devais me changer.

Et prendre une douche, songeai-je avec dépit en reniflant rapidement mon aisselle.

Je déteste l'avion.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Il me semblait qu'elle enveloppait tout mon corps dans une vapeur rassurante, comme une coquille protectrice contre le monde, contre Fury et ses missions à la noix, contre les belles espionnes aux yeux verts.

Je sortis de la douche, fumant et entreprit de me sécher les cheveux avec l'unique serviette que je venais de trouver.

La femme de ménage me regardait faire avec un certain amusement, avant que je remarque sa présence.

Elle était plutôt jeune, jolie comme un cœur, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son sourire mutin, mais j'étais en mission, et en mission, on ne se permet pas de flirter avec les jeunes femmes de ménage françaises.

-Au revoir, dis-je en la poussant gentiment vers la porte.

-Je veux pas vous vexer, mais votre serviette, vous feriez mieux de l'utiliser pour cacher autre chose que votre tête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Je la regardais avec un sourire amusé. Ah, les Françaises... Si je n'étais pas en mission, la demoiselle serait déjà dans mon lit.

Je ne suis pas spécialement beau, mais je sais que j'ai ce truc qui plait aux femmes. Certains appellent ça la virilité, d'autres avoir du chien.

Qu'importe.

Je me devais d'enfiler le costume sagement plié dans ma valise, entre le silencieux et les munitions. Je l'enfilai rapidement, mais pas très à l'aise dans ce costume qui m'enserrait le torse et les bras. J'avais la légère impression qu'on me forçait à enfiler une apparence de James Bond, alors que je sais pertinemment ne pouvoir tromper personne, notamment une certaine espionne russe.

Il fallait faire avec. J'ajustai mon nœud papillon, on sonna à la porte.

J'allai ouvrir. C'était Will, mon collègue sur cette mission.

-T'es trop beau, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-J'te l'fais pas dire...

Je lui tendit la mallette contenant mon arc et 2 flèches.

-Seulement deux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en utiliserais qu'une.

Will devait allait cacher l'arme dans la salle de réception à une cachette prédéterminé par les services du SHIELD. Ça aurait été trop dangereux que j'y aille moi-même, quelqu'un aurait pu me voir et me reconnaître.

Will se saisit de la mallette et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Salut mec. Ne fais pas de conneries. Et ne te fais pas tuer.

Il devait quitter Paris sitôt après avoir déposé la mallette. C'était ma mission.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas mon genre.

Le SHIELD m'avait obtenu une invitation à le réception où devait se rendre ma cible, sous le nom de Marcus Gregory. Pas le même nom que celui dans l'avion. J'étais en ce moment un riche industriel australien et rien d'autre. Ma cible ne devait rien savoir de moi. Absolument rien, ou la mission serait compromise. Je devais la tuer. Coûte que coûte.

Le bâtiment où se déroulait la réception était grandiose. Décoré avec classe et goût, sobre, mais clinquant.

Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge, les tables chargés de mets fins étaient en bois délicats et des serveurs habillés en blanc circulaient parmi les invités en proposant des coupes de champagne. Je m'en saisis d'une.

Décidément, les Français savaient y faire.

Les hommes étaient vêtus avec élégance par des costumes semblables au mien. Les femmes présentaient plus d'originalité, avec des robes tour à tour courtes, longues, moulantes ou vaporeuses, chatoyantes ou discrètes, toujours ravissantes.

Les robes du moins. Je ne pouvais pas dire que l'énorme crapaud maquillé comme un pot de peinture parlant fort l'italien était séduisant. Moi qui croyait que toutes les italiennes étaient belles... Et cette grande perche, guindée dans sa robe rose si étroite, lèvres pincées, bras croisée, sûrement comtesse de je-ne-sais-quoi, discutant dans un français plus qu'approximatif teinté d'un fort accent espagnole, pas très glamour non plus...

Bref, quelques créatures hideuses, beaucoup de filles jolies, aucune femme vraiment belle...

Jusqu'à ce que l'homme avec qui j'étais en train de parler n'écarquille les yeux en regardant derrière moi, totalement désintéressé de la conversation.

Je me suis retourné aussi naturellement que possible, et je l'ai vu, la femme vraiment belle de la soirée, que je cherchai tout à l'heure.

Ma cible. Aussi belle que dangereuse. Maintenant, je m'en rendais compte, les paroles de Fury prenaient tout leur sens.

Elle était encore plus belle qui sur la photo floue et pixelisée qu'il m'avait confié et je pouvais prendre toute la portée du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes.

Sa robe d'un rouge mat, moulait ses formes délicieuses et s'accordait à merveille avec la cascade enflammée de boucles qui tombait librement dans le creux de ses reins.

Chute de reins qui cristallisait tous les regard masculins de la salle.

Je fixai son visage qui me sembla parfait. Sans défauts.

Des lèvres ourlées, bien dessinées, sans besoin quelconque d'artifice et des yeux, qui à la lumière abondante de la salle, semblaient plus verts et lumineux qui jamais.

A cet instant, je compris que Black Widow n'était pas seulement belle et dangereuse. C'était une femme qui usait de ses charmes pour faire oublier à quel point elle était dangereuse.

Je m'étais murmuré à moi-même, comme un encouragement à résister à la tentation de lui céder et mon cœur et mon âme :

-Oh non, Black Widow, qui que tu sois, qu'importe que tu sois la plus belle, je ne tomberais pas dans ta toile. Avant demain matin, tu seras morte...

Elle était accompagnée de sa propre cible, le PDG de l'entreprise de pétrole, un homme fin et huileux, aux doigts baladeurs. Il tenait sa compagne par la taille en un geste possesseur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une personne situé juste à côté du groupe auquel j'avais pris part.

J'observai ma cible du coin de l'œil. Elle ne disait rien, faisait ce qu'un idiot comme ce PDG que j'étais censé sauver attendait, c'est-à-dire être belle et se taire.

Dans un sens, plus il était grossier avec elle, plus elle nourrissait de la rancœur envers lui, ce qui lui donnait le courage d'effectuer la mission ordonné par le KGB.

En y réfléchissant bien, allais-je, moi aussi, trouver de courage de tuer cette femme ? Après tout, nous faisions le même métier, dans deux camps différents...

Je m'en suis voulu aussitôt après avoir pensé cela. Elle avait tué. De sang-froid.

 _Comme toi._ Avait murmuré une insidieuse petite voix dans ma tête, voix que je chassai tout de suite.

Je n'avais pas le temps pour les scrupules.

J'espérais pouvoir uniquement la suivre de loin et si possible, l'assassiner dans un couloir désert, sans avoir à regarder la vie quitter ses yeux clairs.

Il avait suffit que je la voit, belle, silencieuse, magnétique, pour que ma détermination en prenne un coup. Je ne voulais à aucun prix lui parler et en même temps, j'en éprouvait l'envie, comme un besoin, d'entendre sa voix, de voir ses lèvres bouger.

Le destin décida pour moi. Mon interlocuteur se mit en tête de me présenter à son ami.

-Mon cher Christophe, laissez-moi vous présentez Mr. Marcus Gregory, qui nous vient droit d'Australie !

Le PDG posa sur moi un regard suffisant et me tendit la main :

-Christophe Lambert, je dirige la société ***. Et voici ma compagne, Mademoiselle Natalia Romane.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

Trop belle. Trop sensuelle. Trop dangereuse.

La conversation se poursuivit, la soirée se prolongea.

Et puis...

-Vous dansez Marcus ?

-Très peu.

-Feriez-vous une exception ?

Envoûtante.

Je lui prend la main. Sur une musique douce, nos corps se frôlent, nos regards se croisent, nos doigts s'entrecroisent.

Je me battais contre moi-même. Ne pas perdre mon objectif. Tuer la femme. Tuer l'espionne.

Tuer Black Widow.

Notre danse nous avait emmené dans un couloir vide. La musique ne nous parvenait plus, mais nous continuions à nous tenir la main, face à face, figés dans une valse immobile.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je sortis mon revolver et lui braquai sous le menton.

Aucun éclair de surprise ne passa dans ses yeux. Elle me regarda seulement avec froideur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Celui qui doit vous tuer.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Vraiment ?

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens avec la dureté du métal.

-Vous me prenez pour une débutante ?

-Loin de là.

Et je bondis en arrière pour esquiver le couteau qu'elle brandissait.

-Et vous ? Pour quel espion me prenez vous ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

Nous tournions l'un autour de l'autre, comme deux lions dans une arène, en se mesurant du regard.

-Ça vous tient à cœur ?

-J'aime savoir le nom de ma prochaine victime.

Elle était diablement belle. Diablement dangereuse.

Elle bondit, comme un félin. Je tirai avec un pop, mais plus vive que l'éclair, elle s'écarta et la balle se ficha dans le mur. Mal à l'aise avec un revolver, j'esquivai le couteau et me mis à courir en direction de la cachette de mon arc, situé de l'autre côté du couloir.

Derrière moi, j'entendis un bruit de déchirure. Et regardant en arrière, je vis qu'elle avait déchiré sa robe pour pouvoir me courir plus facilement après. Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures à talons et courait à ma poursuite.

J'atteignis la cachette, je sortis la mallette, mais je n'eus pas le temps de sortir mon arc qu'une violente douleur se fit ressentir dans mon flanc droit.

Elle venait de tenter de m'enfoncer sa lame entre deux côtes pour toucher un organe vital, mais par un réflexe spécifique aux espions, je suppose, je m'étais écarté et je m'en tirai avec seulement une vilaine coupure.

Je me retournai en lui assénant le plus violent coup que je pus dans le visage avec la mallette.

Cela l'écarta de quelque mètres seulement, mais en tournant sur elle même avec la grâce d'une danseuse, elle revient vers moi et bloqua le coup de poing que je tentai de lui mettre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse me frapper au ventre avec sa lame, je lui donnai un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen et l'envoyai se cogner contre le mur d'en face.

Aussi rapide que je pouvais l'être, je sorti mon arc et encochai la flèche. Celle qui allait la tuer.

Affalée au pied du mur, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa mâchoire, elle leva les yeux vers moi. J'y ai lu qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

Et j'ai hésité.

Pour la première fois, j'ai hésité devant une cible.

Elle était comme moi. Un tueuse qui savait que ça allait mal se terminer, un jour ou l'autre, qu'un jour ou l'autre, on trouverait plus fort que soit.

Une tueuse qui, je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même, m'émouvait plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer.

-Je vous comprends

Cette fois, l'éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

Elle sourit. Et me balança un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, qui me fit basculer. Vive comme un coup de feu, elle s'empara de mon revolver, que j'avais laissé tomber par terre et me visa.

J'allais mourir.

Mais elle ne tira pas.

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait, glaciale. Plus froide, plus belle que jamais. Mais à la fois, sauvage, un animal blessé se retranchant sous une couverture de glace. Ou alors, c'était moi qui déraillait, elle n'était qu'une machine, une machine à tuer.

Elle tira.

Toutefois, la balle ne me tua pas. Elle se ficha entre mes côtes, et je m'évanouis sous la douleur. Les rôles étaient inversés et c'était moi, qui emportait dans le noir et le néant, son magnifique visage de glace.

Je me réveillai dans une salle obscure. On m'avait bandé; mais j'étais attaché par des cordes qui retenaient mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en me sciant la peau. J'étais torse nu.

Je me souviens être enfermé de longues heures dans la pénombre. Je me maudissait de ma folie, comment avais-je pu croire un instant qu'elle ne tirerait pas ? Elle n'était qu'une machine, un robot incapable du moindre sentiments. J'étais tombé dans sa toile, pris entre son corps et ses yeux, incapable de résister au désir qui me consumait. Et maintenant, j'étais là, dans cette pièce sombre et nue, à hurler mon dégoût de moi-même : je n'étais qu'un homme comme les autres, malgré tous les entrainements, toutes les privations, elle avait réussi à me distraire, à me faire croire un seul instant, qu'elle me ressemblait, qu'elle aussi était torturé par les morts qu'elle distribuait arbitrairement. Qu'elle aussi, elle se réveillait en hurlant, poursuivi par les visages de ses victimes.

Mon torse me faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était pas pire que ce que je m'imposais mentalement. Je m'autorisait tout espoir, tout sentiments, et des vannes depuis trop longtemps retenues, explosait en moi, libérant des flots de colère, de dégoût, de désespoir... Tour à tour, je hurlais contre moi, contre elle, cet ange démoniaque. Puis je pleurais, je me maudissais d'être aussi faible. J'étais un espion que diable ! Et pourtant non, Hawkeye s'était réfugié dans un coin de mon esprit, de honte de s'être laissé berné aussi facilement, laissant Clint Barton seul devant des sentiments que je ne contrôlais plus, que je ne comprenais plus.

Cela a pu durer des jours, des heures, qu'en sais-je ? La peur s'immisçait lentement en moi, comme un poison, glaçant mes veines au moindre bruit, faisant apparaître des ombres fantomatiques dans la pénombre froide de la cellule. Je voyais des créatures grimaçantes au visage déformé s'élancer vers moi pour s'évanouir dans le noir en me laissant hurler ma terreur.

Je m'imaginais les pires tortures, les pires supplices et mon orgueil m'interdisant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lâcher les mots qui auraient sonné le glas de la liberté. Mais aucun bourreau ne venait me voir, et chaque minutes qui passait m'affolait un peu plus, m'angoissait avec la lenteur de la mort.

Et puis, j'entendis des pas. Des pas qui claquait dans le couloir, juste à côté. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Et mon cauchemar entra.

Je pouvais supporter mille tortures, mais pas par sa main. Black Widow entra dans la pièce, fière dans une combinaison noire qui moulait ses formes plus que jamais. Plus belle que jamais. Fatale.

Elle alluma une lumière et je pus voir son visage. J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise. Il était marqué, défiguré par une main rageuse qui avait frappé au plus fort de la colère.

Elle se pencha sur moi et posa une main sur ma blessure. Je serrai les mâchoire pour m'empêcher de crier. Pas devant elle. Je ne lui aurait pas donné ce plaisir.

Puis, à ma grande surprise, la main se fit légère, presque caressante.

-J'ai payé pour vous.

Sa voix résonna à mes oreilles comme une marche funèbre.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ? je lui crache à la figure, ça aurait mieux valu pour nous deux.

Elle reste immobile, ne répond rien. Reste de marbre.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle enfin. Qu'est ce que vous auriez gagné ?

-La fierté d'être mort.

-Il n'y a aucune fierté à mourir.

Je la regarde. Elle me dit ça, mais je vois, elle ne veut que ça. Mourir pour oublier, oublier ce qui la poursuit.

-Vous valez mieux que ça...murmure-je sans réfléchir.

-Mieux que quoi ? Regardez-moi, que voyez-vous ? Je ne suis qu'une tueuse. Une vulgaire tueuse. Je ne sais faire que ça, on ne me forme qu'à ça depuis ma plus jeune enfance. Je suis une machine. Sans sentiments. Sans rien. Que croyez-vous que je vaux...

-Vous êtes une bonne espionne. Une très bonne espionne. Peut-être travaillez-vous seulement pour les mauvaises personnes.

-Vous êtes naïf... Je travaille pour qui je peux. Et une fois entré au KGB, on ne peut plus en sortir.

-Et pour qui, pour quoi, voudriez-vous travailler ?

Elle me regarde, insondable, puis, sans un mot, elle quitte la pièce. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas. Mais elle est revenue. Elle est revenue, et a coupé mes liens dans geste rapide. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une si belle occasion. Je lui bondis dessus et la saisis par surprise à la gorge. Nous sommes tombés à la renverse et je serrai, je serrai et j'espérais qu'elle meurt, qu'elle meurt enfin, que toute cette mascarade ridicule cesse.

Mais elle me donna un violent coup de genou dans le bas-ventre et tandis que je la lâchai sous la douleur qui pulsait depuis mon entrejambe jusqu'à me blessure, elle m'administra un puissant crochet du droit qui finit de me mettre à terre.

En crachant du sang, je tentai misérablement de me relever.

-Vous êtes blessé.

-Sans... sans blague... C'est pas...comme si...c'était vous qui avez...tiré...

-Venez avec moi.

-Vous déconnez ?

Elle me laça un regard froid, tout en se massant la gorge teintée de violet.

-Non. Venez avec moi. Vous me tirez d'ici. J'accepte votre offre.

-Quelle offre ?

On s'est regardés.

-J'accepte de travaillez pour le SHIELD.

Et dans son oeil noirci par la violence d'un coup porté d'une main supposée amie, je vis une larme qui refusait de couler. Une détermination qui ne faiblissait pas. Elle abandonnait ses amis, ses collègues, elle abandonnait le KGB et je savais que ce n'étais pas une comédie.

Parce que, sur son bras, s'étendait une longue et profonde cicatrice, qui saignait encore, témoin de sa volonté à quitter le KGB. Elle s'était arraché la puce électronique implanté dans le bras par le KGB pour me suivre.

Elle me tendit mon arc et un revolver chargé.

Première mission en duo : S'échapper du Quartier de Détention du KGB.


End file.
